


朝暮

by Somniloquyofwinternight



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniloquyofwinternight/pseuds/Somniloquyofwinternight
Summary: 第一次写mg实在很是紧张，实不相瞒mg是我搞的第一对rps，虽然无数次我都觉得他俩真没什么好写的他俩比我还会，但是还是忍不住写下这个故事。
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	朝暮

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写mg实在很是紧张，实不相瞒mg是我搞的第一对rps，虽然无数次我都觉得他俩真没什么好写的他俩比我还会，但是还是忍不住写下这个故事。

作为一个血族，mew对阳光的厌恶是刻在天性里的，即使经过千百年的进化和适应，他已经可以在阳光下自由行走，毫发无伤，但他本能还是想远离那些如同阳光一样炽热的东西。

可是，gulf闯进了他的世界。

命运有时候就是这样，说不清道不明，却好像冥冥之中自有安排。试镜时的一见倾心，拍戏时的亲昵，时间一天天地过去，他凝视着镜头中自己——眼睛对身旁人不自觉流露出的温柔和深情，他终于不得不承认他再一次动了心，因为那个像阳光一样热烈、坦诚的男孩。和gulf在一起后，mew时不时会想起久远以前认识的一位同类，那位平时活泼善谈的男人转身向站在阴影中手里还撑着一把结实的大黑伞的mew告别：“再见，我的朋友，我要去陪我的爱人了，这个庄园就拜托你照顾了。”不远处的人群恸哭声顺着轻柔的风穿过庄园里开得正好的粉色蔷薇，那位血族的唇角却翘起，用甚至是愉悦的语调轻声说道，“亲爱的，我来了。“他在阳光里解开厚实的黑色斗篷的带子，眼神缱绻正如他刚刚俯下身给他的爱人献上最后一吻。

如果，mew想，如果那个棺木里沉眠的是gulf，如果他也处在那位血族的处境，在那个阳光致命的时代，他会不会做出一样的决定呢？

“Khun Phi。”

见到他下车朝自己走来时gulf软糯糯地喊了声，嗓音比平时语调低很多，也甜很多。不用多说，今天小男友去同学聚会喝了不少酒。

血族的视力很好，再加上gulf站在路灯下，意料之中，mew看见他的小朋友脸、耳朵和露在衬衫外面的脖子都是红彤彤的，不禁让他想起以前独身去旅行时在某个收藏家家里看见过的胭脂瓷瓶。

“你喝了多少酒？”他握住gulf的手带他往车里去，边走边问道，他没有责怪gulf的意思，毕竟喝酒这种事在社交场合再正常不过，gulf又不是小孩子了，总是要应对这些的。

gulf任由他牵着走，听到问话嘟着嘴小声说，“没有喝多少呀khun phi。”

的确，gulf的血液循环比较好，一点点酒精或者情绪有小小波动他的脸都会变得很红，单从外表其实不太能判断他究竟喝了多少酒，而且gulf身上的酒气不算太重，不凑得很近其实也不怎么闻到。但对于感官比较敏锐的mew来说，现在的gulf像是一块酒心巧克力，甜蜜中带了醉人的甜。

他拉开副驾驶的车门，gulf顺从地坐进去，在mew顺手给他系安全带时，gulf飞快地在mew的脸颊上落下一吻，“khun phi我很想你。”

明明只是分别了一个白天，喝了酒的gulf像是打开了什么开关一样，想到什么就说什么，mew已经不会像拍戏时候一样被他小男友的直球撞懵了，“嗯，我也想你呀Yai nong”他笑了笑，回到驾驶位上开车。

mew是血族这件事其实不太容易被人发现，毕竟就算是演员拍吻戏，吻得其实也没有那么深入——没有到会触碰到里面牙齿的地步，所以mew几乎是很放心地进入娱乐圈，也不介意拍摄吻戏。不过万事总是有万一，比如说有一位很实诚耿直的小朋友，实打实按照剧本要求那样缠绵舌吻，舌头纠缠间，入戏也深的mew在听到gulf下意识地呻吟出声时才惊觉他的牙齿把对方擦伤了。

那颗会暴露身份的牙齿。

血腥弥漫在两个人的口中，幸好这场戏不需要两个人亲太久，导演喊cut后mew慌忙从gulf的身上起来，跟导演说了句抱歉后飞快朝厕所走去。

gulf的血刺激到了他小心翼翼隐藏着的天性，他得让自己冷静下来，想办法摁住疯狂想要刺破皮肤吸血的欲望，可是他储备的血液都放在家，而今天还有一场戏要拍。

他走进最里间的厕所，拿出手机给bossser打电话，事态紧急，他三言两语交代清楚后拉开厕所门想去洗个脸，谁知道gulf站在他门前，手还保持着要敲门的姿势。

“p'mew,你还好吗？”gulf被他突然开门吓得退后一步，问。

mew眯起眼睛，盯着他面前的男孩，“你听到了多少？”

gulf的舌头疼，几乎是紧随mew其后去厕所，可是mew走得太过匆忙，没有留意到他。于是，就在只有两个人的厕所里，他把mew的通话听完了，且听得清清楚楚。

“yai nong，”mew仔细地观察他的反应，见他犹豫着不说话，知道他应该是听全了，“如你所听到的那样，我不是人类，我是血族。”

“所以你的体温一直都偏低。”gulf想起了什么，说。他们拍亲密戏总有身体接触，他一直以为是室内的空调温度太低，还跟工作人员说把空调温度调高一些，“等一下，可是你不怕阳光啊？”

mew勾唇笑道，“人类会进化，血族也会。不过吸血本能还在，觅食的牙齿没退化。”

“那你刚才......”gulf脱口而出，话说到一半突然反应过来好像是自己的问题，之前的吻戏一直都是mew来引导，如果不是刚才自己自作主张......

“对不起啊khun phi”gulf小声地说，他像是做错事情的小朋友一样手足无措，刚刚因为吻戏而变红的耳朵这下是彻底红透了，“那你还好吗？我听到你说要血什么的。”

“嗯。”mew似笑非笑地望着他，“如果我不好的话，你会把脖子露出来给我咬吗？”

gulf被他问懵了，站在原地没有挪步，mew笑笑，三两步越过他，拧开水龙头捧了一手清水洗脸。他有些饿，但还在能忍耐的范围内，他比较庆幸gulf没有更大的反应，毕竟不是谁都能接受非人的搭档这件事，mew已经想好了，如果gulf实在是害怕、反感、厌恶，他也只能赔付违约金，放弃这次所有的拍摄了。

但他没想到的是，gulf走到他身边，扯了扯他的衣角，“p'mew，如果你实在难受的话，你可以咬我，但是你不能吸太多血，”男孩顿了顿，不确定地问道，“你能控制住你自己吗？”

mew惊讶地看着他，gulf有时候会分不清哪些是玩笑，哪些是不怀好意的套话，所以很多时候他都要小心留意记者的问题和gulf的回答，他得做好帮gulf应对媒体，顺带救场的准备。他发誓他刚才只是一时兴起逗逗这个男孩，谁知道gulf当真了，还思考了很久做下了决定。

他叹了口气，伸手抱住了善良的男孩，gulf已经在前几个月的工作坊中适应了他的拥抱，这次他更是没有躲，他真的做好了给mew咬脖子的准备。mew伸手摸了摸男孩的头，强忍着不让自己刺破近在咫尺的，温暖的皮肤，“不需要，phi不需要你的血。yai nong,谢谢你。”

等待的红灯转成绿灯，mew从回忆中抽离出来，搭在换档杆的右手换回前进挡，车子平稳地跟着车流向前开去。他分神扫了一眼他的小朋友，gulf把车窗摁下一半，凉爽的风顺着这半处的空隙灌进来，拨乱了他的头发，但是gulf不介意，手肘压在窗边，托着腮看窗外街边的风景看得入神，也不知道在看些什么。

网上总有很多的粉丝用大量华丽的辞藻，优美的修辞来赞美gulf的样貌，他看过很多，却总觉得那些字句只能描述其中的一部分，很小的一部分，但他也没有办法用更贴切的话语来形容，或许美本来就是难以形容的。

“mew，”gulf突然喊他。

很没大没小，但是mew平时没纠正，现在也更是懒得管。

“怎么了？”

gulf的唇角勾起，右手拳头压在唇上亲吻了一下，就这短短一瞬，手势又变了，无名指和中指往掌心压，其他手指伸直，是我爱你的手势。他当然确定他的pi不会只看前面路况。

这个动作是以前采访时他们玩过的花样——“在不说话的情况下怎么跟对方表达爱意。”

mew也笑了，和gulf一起接受的采访很多，他都记得清楚。不过他没打算像那场采访中做出那样的回应。

对于他的不回应，gulf没有别的情绪，继续陷入自己的小世界里等回到他们的家。他从初见就是这个样子，有时候会呆在自己的想法中安安静静的，不会多说话。mew当然没必要对此介入太多，就算多亲密的情侣，也应该彼此有自己的小空间，况且gulf今天心情看起来不坏，他没有什么好担心的。

回家的路程不算远，十几分钟就回到了公寓的车库，车子停下，gulf被他哥摁在座位上亲吻时还懵懵的，“phi......”纠缠的唇舌漏出他含糊的奶音，mew早就摆脱了安全带的禁锢，大半个身子侧过来压在副驾驶位上，既然已经没有任何镜头对着他们俩，他当然不会再像接受采访时含蓄地用触碰过自己嘴唇的手指碰触身下人的嘴角。

“我爱你呀。”mew放开gulf后轻轻用指腹抹去对方唇角残留的那点水渍，含笑说道。

如果车库这个吻只是mew一时兴起对gulf的回应，那gulf进门突然抱住他亲吻无疑是今晚欢愉的引火索。

他们两个没在一起时在一起时已经亲了很多很多遍了，亲到gulf已经会避开那两颗尖锐的牙齿去招惹他哥。

不过明天是周末，两个人都刚好没有工作安排，闹也没关系，mew习惯性用手护住gulf的头，嘴却加深了亲吻，几乎是要把gulf嵌在墙上，gulf的手圈着爱人脖子，把他拉得离自己更近，人类的体温透过薄薄的衬衫温暖着血族。

粉丝总是戏称说mew对gulf有肌肤饥渴症，倒没说错，mew贪恋人类身体的温度，更何况gulf很好抱，无论是从正面抱还是侧面抱，或是怎么样，他都喜欢。

今天的gulf和平时不一样，酒心巧克力可比草莓巧克力蛋糕上头多了。

几分钟后，mew半躺在沙发上看着坐在他身上的gulf，家里沙发是入住时专门去挑的，硬要说有什么特别，可能只有大和软，平时可以容纳两个人舒服地依偎在上面看电影。

客厅的灯光柔和地笼罩在两个人身上，从mew的角度看，还能看见gulf的唇上有水渍的反光，潋滟如湖光，他把自己的衣服脱掉，然后轻笑着伸手一颗一颗把gulf衬衫上的扣子解开，酒心巧克力拆开包装后，酒香和甜腻更加浓郁，勾得他下身已经起了反应，gulf也知道，还用身体小幅度地蹭，对视的眼神中已经是赤裸的欲望在纠缠，挑逗只会让火烧得更加旺。

“phi，”gulf俯下身子把脖子往mew嘴前送，跟小奶猫似的要主人陪他闹。

mew顺着他脸颊亲吻，恶作剧般轻轻含着gulf红透的耳垂吮吸，“乖。”他说道，两只手在他的小朋友光滑的脊背上抚摸下去，他知道怎么碰他的小朋友能让他更加舒服，gulf的腰细，简单一抱就能完全抱住，而且今晚最满意的是gulf的裤子不是紧身的牛仔裤，尾椎骨下去就能挑开裤子把手伸进去。

舌头舔舐到gulf的喉结时，小朋友呜咽了一声，握住他头发的手在一瞬间握紧，mew不理会头皮传来的点点痛楚，唇舌在流连到锁骨时还用力啜了一口，他总是喜欢在这些地方留下痕迹，而同样幼稚鬼上身的gulf也会有样学样，以牙还牙，两个人都知道粉丝和媒体的眼睛有多尖，于是很多次胡闹后，别说乖巧的gulf了，就算是喜欢秀身材的mew都只能老老实实把衬衫扣子扣得严实。

客厅的桌子底下柜子拉开有一小瓶润滑剂和没用完的套子，mew扶着gulf的腰探身去够，gulf垂下眼眸，凝视着mew的腹肌，mew的身材一直都很好，只是，所有人都不知道，其实mew的心脏处，有一道伤痕，很细很细，只是血族的愈合能力很好，不认真看根本看不出来。gulf也是一起拍戏的时候留意到的，但当时出于礼貌没有问，真正在一起后，他也是这样坐在mew的身上，指尖抚过那道伤痕，问mew这是怎么一回事。

mew刚开始也不说，只笑着说已经过去了，后来某个夜里被他闹得没办法，才说是以前被别人伤到了。那的确是个一点儿也不罗曼蒂克的故事，一个血族和一个血族猎人陷入爱河，但是当银质匕首插进胸膛时mew才知道对方早就有所预谋。

“现在已经不疼了。”mew笑笑，温柔的血族握住覆在抚摸自己胸膛的爱人的手上，冰冷的手也因此染了人类的温度，“当时的确是难受得想要死去，但是还好，都过去了。”

都过去了，真正的过去了。所以我的小爱人啊，你不要再替我难过，因为我的伤口已经愈合，沉寂许久的心脏因你重新跳动，时间缓缓流淌，每一分每一秒世界都在发生变化，而我终于在命运的安排下遇到了你，肯把自己的坦诚和爱情交付于我的你。

mew察觉到gulf的目光，这么久了，他的小朋友的表情管理还是没有到炉火纯青的地步，起码在他面前，所有情绪都在面上一目了然，“裤子不脱一下吗？”他还在gulf裤子里的手掐了一下那手感很好的屁股，挑眉笑道。

gulf下意识咬了一下下嘴唇，乖巧地把自己裤子脱了，低头脱内裤的小朋友还是羞涩得很，不敢和盯着自己的mew对视，腿间毛发间那东西已经被挑逗得精神奕奕，mew也把自己的裤子脱了扔在沙发下，两个人的衣物比他们俩还要早纠缠在一起。mew把润滑液盖子打开挤了不少在手上，乖巧伏在他身上的gulf微微撅起下半身，好方便那沾着透明液体的手往自己下面探索。

mew的手修长且骨节分明，血族没有体温，一根手指探入时，冰冷的触觉完全没办法忽视，身下的小嘴吮吸着往内扩张的手指，gulf抬起头也亲上了mew的唇，他不在意mew的体温，因为他知道到后面这个血族会彻底被自己的体温浸透，变得和普通人类一样。gulf的身体很快适应了异物的探入，一根手指，两根手指，到三根手指都进出无碍，mew掐了掐gulf的腰，暗示他自己准备进入了。

手指撤出温热穴口时gulf配合似的坐起，一只手摁在mew的身上，另一只手往后握住血族的性器，缓缓地往后蹭，好让润滑完全的小洞容纳他想要的巨物，血族的家伙粗长，由自己主导的话不会那么疼，gulf找准了位置慢慢往后坐，刚含进一个头他的呼吸就开始急促，定了定神，等身体准备好后再继续往深入去。mew在此时总是格外温柔体贴，就算是他全身每处都叫嚣着完全占有，但他还是会耐着性子等gulf完全准备好。

小穴完全包裹住柱身，mew挺腰往上顶了下，gulf被他突然一顶顶出小小的一声疼，刚想抱怨，抬头便撞入mew似笑非笑的眼眸中，又突然什么责怪的话都说不出来了。进入人类体内的感觉无论多少次都还是觉得奇妙，mew感受着爱人炽热的身躯，盯着他因为情潮而泛红的眼梢，身下的动作急促而又带了节奏，次次都往深处顶，gulf渐渐有些遭不住，欢愉的呻吟带了忍不住的泣音，紧攥着mew的手越来越紧。mew的眼神从眼梢扫到嘴唇，还在一路往下，gulf的锁骨处带了刚才弄上去的红印，显得糜烂又诱人。

这是他的男孩，这是只能他看见的男孩。

这个认知只会让占有欲很强的血族更加兴奋，顶撞越发大力，gulf率先受不住射了出来，白色的精液溅在mew的胸膛上，他喘息着，居高临下地看着眼睛有些发红的血族，体内的律动暂时停歇，让他趁着这个空隙浮出欲海喘口气，他像只猫儿一样伏在了mew的胸膛，撒娇似的用牙轻咬住mew的侧颈，还小心地磨了一两下。

“累了吗？”mew亲昵地蹭蹭他的男孩，询问道。

gulf对于这种问题永远不会正面回答，mew稍稍用力，带着gulf换了个体位，他上gulf下，gulf自然而然地伸手搭住血族的脖子，两条腿也分开好让刚刚抽离的性器重新插入，交合的快感潮汐般重新上涨，他注定要和血族共沉沦。

现在这样的体位方便血族用力，他压住gulf的大腿，性器直往里捅入，gulf里外的敏感点在哪他一清二楚，专门往那块柔软的地方操弄，gulf被那一阵又一阵密集的快感俘获，呢喃慢点的声音被肏得支离破碎，偏偏mew还恶作剧般用另一只手点他嘴唇让他含住自己的食指中指。

上面和下面的嘴都被东西塞住，呜咽声变得含糊不清，口水沾满手指，正如下面润滑剂和肠液混合，湿润着血族的性器，客厅内回荡着躯体交合发出的啪啪声音，gulf的视线被泪水模糊，他眨了眨眼睛，泪水顺着眼角滑落进鬓边，嘴里的手指退了出来，取而代之的，是mew俯下身来找他要亲吻。

他仰起头回应，唇舌缠绵间也一并将mew射在自己体内的东西吃下。

mew把自己性器抽离出来时还带出了些白浊液体，他在地上捞起自己衣服随意擦了擦两个人的身体，然后把gulf搂在怀里，温柔地蹭蹭他脸颊，“去洗澡，我帮你清理一下后面。”

gulf点点头，说了句好，他握着mew的手站起来，才发现自己的腿有些发软，还有些精液顺着大腿滑下来，很别扭的感觉，他嘟起嘴巴小声抱怨：“下次带套啊pi。”

“好。”mew笑着应道。

等到两个人都收拾干净已经是很晚了。

gulf像往常一样抱住mew，两个人面对面躺着，今晚小朋友兴致莫名有点高，眼睛闪亮亮的，“phi,上次你跟我说的那个故事你还有别的想说的吗？”

他跟他的小爱人说过他朋友的故事，讲那个吸血鬼怎么因为自己心上人喜欢粉色蔷薇所以笨拙地跟亲手在自己庄园种下一株又一株的蔷薇花。mew作为他的朋友，也立下保证那个庄园往后无数的时光里始终栽种着蔷薇。

“以后有空我可以带你去看看，它们现在还开着”mew亲亲gulf的嘴角，轻声地说，“那个庄园的蔷薇花始终是我见过那么多蔷薇中开得最漂亮的。”

gulf却笑着摇摇头，“你知道我不是问这个。”

他只是突然好奇，如果那个故事里，主角换成了他和mew，又会是怎么样的结局。

mew早已将这个问题思考了很多遍，他设想过很多可能，却不能笃定自己会做出什么样的选择：“或许和那位朋友一样，选择和爱人长眠，下辈子和你重新相遇，重新相爱。”

“或者也可以将我变为同类，永远陪着你。”gulf抬手抚摸着爱人的脸颊，血族的身份赋予了mew白皙的肤色和精致的脸庞，也赋予了他不老不死的身体，还有漫长岁月的永恒孤独。

mew握住gulf的手，手指插进指缝，自然而然十指相扣，他轻声笑了笑，“你还年轻呢，说这个还很早。再说了，转换很疼的，Pi可舍不得让你疼。”

“再说了，你要是成了血族，可就不能让pi取暖了，现在这样pi很喜欢。”

gulf思索了一会儿，说道，“khun phi，我们很早之前说好的，要一直一直在一起的呀。”

“嗯，在一起很久很久，pi和你说好的。”

无论是按人类的寿命来说，还是按血族的标准来说，他们还可以在一起走很久很久，夜已深，很快gulf便睡熟了，不过mew还没睡着，他只是看着爱人沉睡的容颜发呆，窗户的帘子没有拉严实，有月光顺着缝隙偷溜进来。

很久以前他喜欢月光，喜欢月亮轻柔却冷清的光，不会灼人，不会受伤。只是后来他遇到了gulf，竞也开始贪恋阳光的温暖了，这样的改变没有什么不好。

“I love three things in this world : Sun, moon and you. Sun for morning, moon for night, and you forever。”

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾引用自《暮光之城》，我还是很喜欢这句话，作为故事结尾莫名觉得很合适。


End file.
